


What You Will Become

by RyoWei247



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Mind Break, Monster - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Soft Vore, Tentacles, darkstar/odyssey AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: Aboard the Morning Star ship the crew has been captured by a corrupted god from another universe. He seeks one of the crew members, after one thing and one thing only.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Kudos: 8





	What You Will Become

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an excuse to write tentacle porn. Please don't read it if you are not interested in the tags I've listed. Wanted to have some fun with this and the result as you can see is really fucked up. If you're into that pls enjoy.

So this was the best this universe could offer…

Somehow Jhin didn’t doubt that looking at the crew of mortals he had bound tightly in his grasp. Among them was the one he was looking for. One of the humans.

One of the long tendrils he had wrapped around the rock creature constricted crushing him with a resounding pop of blood, guts, and hardened skin that coated that rest of them. Jhin shook the gored off, letting its remains drop to the floor. Only three now remained. The man, and the two women.

“I’ve been looking for you. You’ve already been oh so helpful opening the gate to this humble universe of yours but—“ he said looking to the young woman with the red hair. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes crazed and angry as they drifted down to her dead crew mate. Not her, he knew, shoving the tendril he already had down her throat to silence her deeper until--with a sudden burst, it blew out her torso, having severed her in two. Jhin watched briefly as a stardust flower bloomed from her carnage before his attention drew back now to the man, who was struggling against his grasp. 

“You monster!” He cried.

The single eye behind his mask rolled. “As much as I love the drama of your kind, Captain, it’s not what I’m here for. I am here for—“ he cut himself off then as that single cosmic eye focused in on the remaining woman. She hadn’t taken her eyes off him this whole time. Even as silent tears slipped down her cheeks she stared only at him. Golden eyes like the surface of a young star.  _ She.  _

The tendril that had dispatched the woman lifted to her face, stroking along her cheek and leaving a smear of blood. “Hello Sona,” he said. “Do you remember me? We’ve met before  _ In those visions of yours _ .” The god said, not paying the man anymore mind as he punched a hole through his skull that stardust bloomed out of as his body crumpled to the floor. Blood and brain matter stained her face with his death but still she did not look away. 

“What a wonder you are, my dear,” he said, pulling her in, two of his hands cupping her face. “Forgive me for not realizing you sooner. Those  _ companions  _ of yours were so loud I could hardly hear myself think.” The corrupted god chuckled, leaning in to whisper in her ear, the echo of his mask making it all the more harsh. “You knew this would happen didn't you? I showed you. I told you to come to me. I promised,” he continued, his other hands holding her tight as some of the purple tendrils started to coil up her legs under her dress. “I would make you  _ beautiful _ .” 

She gasped, daring to tug back now and look down to see him wrapping up around her under her skin tight clothes. 

“I thought I’d been clear,” he said, the tendril under her dress circling around her chest, squeezing her before it wrapped around just one of her breasts. Another purple limb slipped up to join it. “I showed you this too,” he said. “You remember.”

The girl in his grasp gasped again as she tried again to pull back, push him away. He fixed that quick enough with two more tendrils emerging from his form to restrain her wrists. “You have something I want, Sona. Be a good girl and give to me,” he said, his voice and form corrupting at the mere thought of that delicious golden energy she held within her. “I sucked that planet of yours dry already. And that boy with the ridiculous weapon too. You are all that remains. The last vein.” A new tendril slipped up her legs, this one pushing between her thighs and over her underwear, needily rubbing against her. He could feel it here, her Ora. All over she had places for wisps of that energy to emerge and he wanted every last drop. 

Now she truly began to struggle, trying to rip her hands away, force her legs back together, keep him from her. Jhin had none of it. The two tendrils squeezing her breasts pulled back against the fabric of her dress until it tore open revealing her to him. By mortal standards he was certain she was quite beautiful and even to him, especially now that he could see better the golden light in her torso. 

Jhin lifted her off her feet pulling her arms tight but letting her legs thrash around a bit longer as the long tube of himself slipped inside her underwear and started rubbing against her directly. 

What little sounds the girl could make we’re telling, Squeak like moans and pants. “That’s it, Sona,” he growled, his body distorting further, pulsing with dark energy. “Give yourself to me.”

She shook her head, the hood of her torn dress falling off and revealing her pretty blue hair. 

“Suit yourself dear,” he said, taking hold of her breasts again, this time smaller, thinner pieces of himself brushing against her nipples before pushing inside them like thin needles. 

Sona’s head threw back with a more shrill shriek leaving her. Music to Jhin’s ears as golden Ora flowed back through his tendrils into himself. The feeling of it melding with the essence of the dark star within himself was mind-numbing. All the people and her planet combined had not offered what just a taste of her did. He _ needed _ more. Jhin ripped the last piece of cloth from her body, the tendril rubbing against her thickening with a bulge of dark energy under the surface, some of it dripping off the end as it started to prod at her entrance. 

Sona shook her head harder, crying out with any sound she could make. He’d finally had enough of her legs thrashing about, restraining them the same as her arms as he penetrated her, forcing his way inside her, all the way to the end and then past, breaking through flesh and walls, making his himself at home in her belly. 

Blood poured out of her as she screamed. More than just the squeaks she could utter but a true scream in her mind. He could hear it now, her voice. 

“Tell me Sona,” he growled, started to pump and thrust the tendril in and out of her tearing body. “Did you really think you could escape me? Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” He cackled his body twisting and morphing into something less humanoid, more monster. 

“Stop this! Jhin! Stop!” She begged, her voice howling in his mind. It only drove him further. He wanted this, more than just that beautiful golden energy housed within her but  _ her, all of her.  _

The God tossed aside the tendrils, bringing her then to his own groin, his cock twitching with excitement

“This is how your kind does it, yes? I saw it. When I looked in your head, in the minds of your people. Enjoy it, Sona. Only for you my dear girl,” he laughed, pressing back into her and arching his back with her howls of pain and pleasure. “Yes! You are  _ Mine. _ ” 

Jhin held her, all four of his hands grabbing and clawing at her skin and his mask pressing against her face. She was warm. So warm compared to the infinity that usually surrounded him. And standing in this blood bath, her beautiful light pouring into him, he’d never felt better. “Become one with me Sona! Give everything that you are to me!”

The girl had stopped making any sort of noise now, her eyes pushed back and mouth open as blood dripped down the sides. Slowly her skin was corrupting, turning purple like him, like the darkness inside him. It crept up her body as he could feel himself reaching his climax. “You see now Sona, you see how beautiful you are! My star, my star light, you are mine!” He cried out once more as he filled her up with himself, replacing the empty space where her Ora once was. Jhin watched another darker ripple of purple work it’s way up her broken body, that could only seem now to twitch every few seconds. Stardust flowers bloomed all over her body. A garden for this, his dearest little runaway star.

Jhin pulled out, hugging the shell of the girl to his chest which was, after a few moments settling back into its usual form, the tall man with four arms, cloak and hood over his head. “There, there, starlight. Not all is lost. In your mission you have failed, but in  _ mine _ ...now you shall always be one,  _ with me. _ ” he said, her body pressing inside him until none of it remained, swallowing her whole, the very last bit of light in her eyes--

Snuffed out. 


End file.
